Kamito Kazehaya
Summary Kazehaya Kamito is the main protagonist of the series and a unique male elementalist and a former assassin. Three years ago, he disguised himself as a girl under the alias, Ren Ashbell to participate in the Blade Dance. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 6-B Name: Kazehaya Kamito/Ren Ashbell/Demon King of the Daytime/Nighttime Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Assassin, 'Strongest Blade Dancer', host of the Ren Ashdoll's will, potential Demon King, member of a Team Scarlet, student of the Areishia Spirit Academy, former member of the Instructional School Attack Potency: At Least Large Building Level+ | At Least City block Level | Large Building Level+ to City Block Level Speed: Supersonic+ | At Least Hypersonic, can boost his speed further with Divine Power Lifting Strength: Superhuman (exact level unknown, Kamito isn't a person to use pure strength in battle as he uses technique) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Around Class PJ with a fully powered Est Durability: At least Building Level+ | Around City Block Level+ (ignored pretty much anything Rubia threw at him, including an Absolute Zero spell) | Large Building Level+ to City Block Level Stamina: Superhuman (can infuse his body with Divine Power for a long duration of time and is able to fight with life threatening injuries) Range: Extended Human Melee range with his swords(s), Several Dozen Meters with Energy Blasts and Projectiles Standard Equipment: Demon Slayer (Elemental Waffe's of the spirit known as Terminus Est, with this sword Kamito is able to dispel/absorb curses, cut through magic and beings with elemental mimicry, shapeshift into various blades, like small daggers or swords bigger than Kamito and harm minds in "spiritualized form", Est on her own is able to interfere with other blades causing it to be useless), Vorpal Sword (Elemental Waffe's of the spirit known as Restia, said to be a sword that "pierces truth', with this Kamito can shoot black lightning), them aside Kamito's possess throwing daggers from the time where he was assassin Intelligence: Combat genius and master assassin, defeated many opponents stronger than him simply with a skill. During fights can be surprisingly cunning, possess general knowledge about spirits and their form, Astral Zero world and so on. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, dexterity, durability, endurance and stamina, superb swordsmanship (Kamito is skilled with any kind of sword - be it swords larger than his body, small daggers/knives, and so on), extremaly skilled in dual wielding, extraordinary willpower, vastly enhanced senses (can hear a heartbeat from tens of meters, perceive fast moving objects over large distances and track someone via recognizing smell of said person), battle-precognition (by reading movements of muscles, direction of the air and by sensing killing intent), master assassin and techniques based on it (includes concealing his presence to launch surprise attack, or matching his breath with that of his opponent to assault at the most convenient time), resistance to poisons and mindfuck, accelerated healing, Meta three-dimensional movement (type of movements that let's him fight in hard environment and at any angle, be it water, mid-air, walls, etc), can resonate his mind and body with the flow of water (this actually allows him to 'step' on it), able to control every muscle in his body (this leads to interesting feats, like strengthening his leg muscles to jump higher), can infuse his body parts with Divine Power (like sending it to legs for speed amp or infusing his weapons to increase power of his strikes), able to infuse his whole body with Divine Power (this drastically increases his stats but can't maintain it for long due to stamina issues), can cancel attack of his opponent by countering it with equal Divine Power, skilled in disarming his opponents as well as breaking their weapons and shields, Absolute Blade Arts, able to absorb fire and amp his sword strikes with it, minor skill in spirit magic (Kamito's magic focuses on creating swords, but he doesn't depends on it too much), can pacify spirits, some resistance to magic (his body, for example, rejects healing through holy spirit magic), able to form contract with spirits and later summon them to aid him in battle, Elemental Waffe (state of spirits where he can "equip" them effectively gaining powerful weapons) | Same but his stats are drastically enhanced, can shoot jet black lightning and is surrounded by aura of black miasma which devours flames and transforms them into black flames which he can use to attack | Can shoot black lighting from his sword) Weaknesses: Doesn't like to kill, isn't as strong as when he was Ren Ashbell, isn't very good with spirit magic so he usually uses physical stats, attributes of his Elemental Waffe can be countered, currently Est can't use her full power due to being 'cutted' from her real body in Astral Zero, Est ability to absorb curses will eventually kill him, his 'Demon King Mode' is an uncontrollable state where he's a beserker Notable Attacks/Techniques: Meta Three-Dimensional Movement: skill learned in the Instructional School which allows him to fight in any position. He lated took it to another level called Shadow Weaving. *'Water Lily:' previous technique performed on water - it literally allows him to step on the water. *'Aqua Elusion:' variation of Water Lily where he syncs his mind and body with the flow of water, completely concealing his presence. *'Demon Spider:' normally used for tight narrow passages, which allow him to stick to surfaces by wrapping the soles of the feet with divine power. *'Thunderclap:' allow him to move using a god like speed towards his opponent. *'Sword Break:' in a situation where he losts his sword, Kamito can use this technique to cut without a sword. Absolute Blade Arts: Strongest sword techniques in the series. *'First Form, Purple Lightening:' A stab attack filled with Divine Power for localized destruction. *'Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz:' Anti-army spinning sword technique which can defeat multiple enemies on all sides. *'Fourth Form, Blazing Slash:' Counter against the fire elementalists, allows the sword dispel and absorb flames for enhanced striking force. *'Sixth Form, Crushing Fang:' Anti-shield sword technique, stabs the sword into the shield or barrier and then punches the base of the hilt, breaking the shield in half. *'Ninth Form, Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, *Insert Number*, Consecutive Strike:' Massive combo of sword slashes at high speeds, this attack was originally meant for dual-wielding, it's powerful enough to destroy an Archdemon-class spirit. *'Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike - Counter Technique:' The ultimate Absolute Blade Art technique, it absorbs the opponent's attack and energy and then counters. Requires perceiving flow of the Divine Power. *'Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Double Last Strike - Counter Techinique Dual Wielding:' Same as above but dual-wielding, properly done this attack can defeat Rubia's Muspelheim. *'Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance - *Insert Number* Consecutive Strikes・Lightning Flare:' Does the Ninth form combined with black lighting attacks, powerful enough to one-shot several military class spirits casually. *'Dual Blade Technique - Orochi:' Countless Slashes of Short One Handed Swords. Key: Base/Est alone | Demon King Mode/Dual wielding Est and Restia | Terminus Est Zwei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Swordsmen Category:Regeneration Category:Summoners Category:Assassins Category:Darkness Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users